The Research Design and Biostatistics (RDB) Core of the Research Center for Clinical and Translational Research (R-CENTER) has expanded its role as an integrated institutional resource across research and research training programs in support of the full continuum of clinical and translation research at Morehouse School of Medicine (MSM). The primary specific aim of the R-CENTER RDB Core is to support the MSM faculty and student Investigators in study conceptualization and design (Including clinical trials), (traditional and advancing) statistical analyses, epidemiologic principles and methods, and data management and project management support to plan and conduct research aimed at generating evidence to reduce health disparities, improve health outcomes, support policy decisions to achieve health equity, and advance clinical and translational science. The RDB Core also aims to support junior and senior faculty investigators in developing meritorious research which enhances their competitiveness for extramural funding and promotes their career development as independent researchers and research leaders in clinical and translational science. The Core will provide tailored, mentored research training and collaborative support through workshops, seminars and one-on-one and studio consultations and leverage internal and external resources to achieve the goal of a robust clinical and translational research enterprise at MSM.